


He's Still Got it

by my_little_obsession



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_little_obsession/pseuds/my_little_obsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike lets Harvey know he's still got it.</p>
<p>Title's suck and this is not beta read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Still Got it

Of all the years Mike and Harvey have been together (3 Years) and married (10 years), outside of the occasional ribbing from close friends and family (namely his brother) Harvey has never been more acutely aware of his and Mike’s age difference than he is now. His 46th birthday is coming up in a week and he is dreading celebrating it. Even though he works out 5 times a week he still feels as though he’s turning into blubber and he can’t stop it. Despite all of Mike’s efforts to prove he’s still sexy, Harvey shies away from any physical affection outside of the realm of cuddling. 

About six years ago, they had gone a month without having sex and things finally came to a head one night when, once again, Harvey stopped Mike’s advances, after a little foreplay, in favor of going to sleep and Mike lost it.

“What the fuck, Harvey?” Mike yelled into the dark room.

“What?” Harvey asked a bit startled at the outburst.

“Don’t you “what” me! You haven’t notice we haven’t had sex in a fucking month? I’ve tried to be patient because I thought that you would eventually talk to me about whatever is bothering you but I’ve hit the fucking breaking point! What the hell is going on?” Mike finished.

“Nothing, Mike I’m just tired, that’s all,” Harvey placates.

“Don’t bullshit me Harvey, you were into it a minute and that right there,” he scolds pointing at Harvey’s erection, “doesn’t say I’m tired.”

Harvey looked down despite himself. There was never a time where Harvey didn’t respond to Mike’s touch, it was something his body craved all the time but with the extra love handles and what he thought was gut didn’t make him as ready to get naked as he used to be. 

Needless to say that made love that night when Harvey told Mike how he felt but now that same insecurity was creeping back in. 

He was lounging on the coach, browsing through Netflix when he heard Mike come in. Harvey had been letting Mike take point on most of his cases and there was never a need to check his work so while Harvey left work at 5, Mike made it home at around 8:30 most of the time. Harvey got up to greet him and shooed him away to get comfortable while he warmed up his dinner. 

Finished with is dinner, he took his plate to the sink and promptly cuddled up to his husband. He recognized Harvey’s demeanor, the same demeanor as six ago, and this time around he wasn't having it. His sexy husband was turning 46 and he got sexier every year. This man made him tingle everywhere, and feel of his kisses and his body pressed up against his is something he would never and could never get tired of. So once again, he had to reassure Harvey that he’s still got it.

“Have I told you how sexy you are lately?”

Harvey shifts and scoffs, “What? What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about your thighs,” he rubs and squeezes it and as he gets closer to his dick, “You know how I love to squeeze them when you have my legs up on your shoulders.”

“I’m talking about your shoulders when I massage them when we make love skin to skin and you fuck me like you never want to stop,” he whispers and he has Harvey’s attention now.

For every part of Harvey, Mike praises, caresses, massages or kisses it. He pulls Harvey down to the couch and opens his legs so he can get to where he belongs. He kisses and caresses his back, neck, thigh, shoulder and lips and eventually he takes hold of his hard dick thats been pressing against his thigh and gives it a hard squeeze. Harvey hisses at the pleasure.

“And this here,” Mike strokes him as he talks, “Is just delectable, having it in my hand, my ass , my mouth, G-d it make me crazy,” Mike whispers into Harvey mouth.

“G-d, being inside you, there are no words to describe it. Every time feels like the first time,” Harvey grinds against him so hard Mike swears he’s going to come right then and there.

“I want to feel you, Harvey…”

When they were sweaty and sated, Mike enjoying Harvey’s final resting place, his head resting on his chest, he rubs his fingers through his husbands damp hair to get his attention.

“ I know how important your looks are to you but I want…no I need to you to know that you will always be the sexy, intelligent, sarcastic smart ass, man that I fell in love with to me. I love every single each you from your overly gelled head to your crusty toes,” Mike laughs.

Harvey just kisses chest.

“ Now, what do you want to do for your birthday?”

Harvey doesn’t want to but he laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd appreciate some constructive feedback and of course love ;)


End file.
